yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-yos in the Media
Yo-yos have been around in worldwide culture for over a century so are often seen in the media. This page lists yo-yo appearances on TV, in movies, magazines, video games, newspapers, and so on. Yo-yos in Television Commercials Pocket Pros (Summer 2010) In the Summer of 2010, Razor USA released a short-lived brand of yo-yos called Pocket Pros. The known yo-yoers in the commercial are Ryan Gee and Joey Vitalari. It can viewed on YouTube here: Pocket Pros Commercial Diet Mountain Dew (Fall 2007/Spring 2008) In Mountain Dew’s "yo-yo as a weapon" commercial they promote the myth of the yo-yo as a weapon to hilarious ends. There are two versions of this commercial, a 30 second cut and a 1 minute version. The known yo-yoers in the ad are Patrick Mitchell, Paul Yath, and Farrah Siegel. Duncan Toys (1970) A plenty of old Duncan Stock footage from the 70's can be viewed here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaqDO_oDDU8 Jet Airlines (Summer 2008) In the Summer of 2008, Jet Airlines has released two new compilation commercials which had yo-yoer Patrick Mitchell in it. The commercials are titled “Accordion” and “Kiss”. They both have the same footage in them, with Mitchell being shown two different times. In one clip, he is on his back doing two-handed Shoot the Moon's, and the other he is walking across the screen doing two-handed loops and Around the World. http://www.expressjet.com/ Jet Airlines website Sears (Spring 1999) This Sears commercial featuring a male model flicking a yo-yo at the camera, in such a way that it looks somewhat reckless. Shell adverts (2006) In 2006, a yo-yo was featured on an international Shell advertisement with the concept of "movement" right through. Both an English version and Portuguese version (from Brazil) were made available. Yo-yos on Television Shows Battle of the Planets (1978) Battle of the Planets is an American animated television adaptation of the Japanese anime series Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. This show features five young people known as the G-Force, consisting of Mark, Jason, Princess, Keyop, and Tiny. Princess's main weapon is the Yo-yo Bomb, which launches like a yo-yo leaving bombs in its wake. Beauty and the Geek On the casting tapes for season two, you see one guy try and show how much of a geek he is by doing a split bottom mount, and then a few seconds later you see him do a front style dismount. Blazing Teens Blazing Teens is an ongoing Chinese live-action and animated series broadcast in several Asian countries. Auldey manufactures and sells Blazing Teens branded yo-yos in those countries. Buffy The Vampire Slayer In Season 2 Ep.2, Buffy is sitting on a tombstone in a graveyard waiting for the undead to awaken. She is seen playing with a red yo-yo while waiting and while talking to Angel when he shows up, it's in the opening segment of the show. In the subsequent episode, while in the Bronze Bar, Spike shows up and says there is some guy outside trying to bite someone, Buffy quickly runs outside while Xander runs to Buffy's bag to get a stake, but instead pulls out a red butterfly yo-yo.In Season 5 Ep.9, Willow brings gifts to Buffy, Dawn, and their mother, who is in the hospital. One of the gifts she gives Buffy, is a Duncan Avenger yo-yo. Classic Hobby Toys Duncan Crew Singapore were featured on this show back in year 2003. Players such as Andrew Lim, and Hans Wong Jensen can be seen on this video. You can find the video here. Comedy Central The Comedy Central stand-up special for Mitch Hedberg contained this joke. "About once every three years I think about buying a yo-yo... I'll be a the store and I'll come up on the yo-yo section... And I'll fantasize about mastering it... To the point that it becomes a reference as to who I am... Do you know Mitch Hedberg? Is he the guy that kicks ass on the yo-yo? Yes I do. He is cool." Corner Gas In season 3 episode 19 of the Canadian TV show Corner Gas, the character Officer Davis has a conversation with his partner about how you never see yo-yos anymore and they are disappearing like the rainforest... except the yo-yo thing is sad. Then, at the end of the episode Lacey gives Brett a yo-yo to say she's sorry for not using him to help her buy a new car. The yo-yo appears to be wooden and of the classic Imperial shape. Brett is very excited to receive the yo-yo and says that he is going to do Walk the Dog and Around the World. Dave Letterman Show John and Rebecca Higby were featured on the Dave Letterman Show (on CBS) on April 20th, 2004. The video is available from their homepage. Detention "Duncan Bubbles," one of the main characters who frequently ends up in detention, never lets his yo-yo out of sight. His Imperial-shaped yo-yo is used to aid the escape from detention in several instances. Drew Carey In "The Enabler" Mimi gives Mr. Wick a pink yo-yo and a book about art to celebrate three weeks of sobriety. If life sucks without alcohol, she tells him, he can jump off the book and hang himself with the yo-yo. Ed, Edd and Eddy In the episode "Who, What, Where, Ed", Ed trades Rolf a yo-yo for a bag of plums. Family Guy In one episode, the Griffins hire a maid, who brings her nephew to the house with her. The nephew is holding a box of toys and says to Peter "You want to buy light up yo-yo?" Friends In "The One With the Pediatrician" a Duncan sticker can be seen on Joey's (a main character) refrigerator. It's also seen in pretty much the whole 10th season (except this time it's lower, and seems to actually be stuck completely on). Futurama Episode Quest for Deliverance, Part 1: In the town of Spielburg, Fry walked up to the Sheriff sitting on a chair outside a building. Next to him, an ogre-like goon played with a yo-yo. The goon (named Otto) was doing a trick on his yo-yo. Fry recognized it as "Walking the Dog". Home Improvement In the 5th season episode, "Her Cheatin' Mind," Jill explains to Tim that her male fantasy is a man who enjoys the same things that she does, such as the opera. She then asks Tim, "What is your female fantasy?" Tim replies, "It involves two twins and a yo-yo." Home Movies In the episode "Bad Influences," at the pizza arcade, Brandon and Melissa are turning in their tickets for prizes but can't decide what to get. Jason walks up and suggests, "how about...a yo-yo?" House On some episodes the main character, Dr. House (Hugh Laurie), is seen playing with a yo-yo. In episode 3 of season 7, House's patient is an author of a series of books, and often hallucinates and sees the main character of her novels, Jack Cannon, who is based on the author's decesed son. Jack is always depicted with a green imperial yo-yo and performs the tricks "Walk the Dog" and "Rock the Baby." House, worried that the author will die before the series is finished, asks several questions, including, "What is with his facination with yo-yos?" Hunter X Hunter In the fouth OVA of the Japanese anime series "Hunter X Hunter", one of the main characters Killua Zaoldyeck used two yo-yos as weapons, and each of them weighed 2 tons. Kids in the Hall In an episode of Kids in the Hall the guy that crushes peoples heads (Mark Mckinney) is attacked by a gang of ruffians, one of which is playing with a yo-yo and is referred to as "the lanky yo-yo boy" King of the Hill Featured a yo-yo as a prop in a "husky boys" fashion show at Arlen Mall (Husky Bobby, original air date 11-9-97) Lil' Bush When Lil' Bush was trying to kill his brother, Lil' Jeb is seen holding a yoyo MadTV During a news show, the anchor makes corrections, and one is, "I am not now, nor have I ever been a Duncan yo-yo professional." Malcolm in the Middle In "Charity" Dewey wants to trade his yo-yo for a Game Boy. Martha Stewart Show John Narum and Farrah Siegel were on this show a while back, in January of 2006. They even taught Martha to do 2A worlds! Every one who went to that show got a free YoYoJam Sunset Trajectory! In February 2007, Martha had Lucky Meisenheimer as a guest, who showed off his yo-yo collection. M*A*S*H In the episode "The abduction of Margaret Houlihan" (season 5 episode 6) Hawkeye Pierce plays with a yoyo. In the episode "the most unforgettable characters"(season 5 episode 14) Major Frank Burns throws a yoyo and it falls off the string Master of Champions This show pits individuals/groups with different skill sets against each other. The third show featured two yo-yo teams competing against each other. The yo-yoers were - representing the College of the Easily Amused - Doc Pop, Augie Fash and Paul Han vs. Team Texas - Dave Bazan, Miguel Correa and Jesse Garcia. Doc Pop's team 'won' by audience vote. Unfortunately, they did not win the big title. Maury On December 5th in the episode "STOP MY SISTER FROM OVERFEEDING HER 125LB. 4 YEAR OLD!" One of the children was playing with a "Maury Yo-yo" when they came out on stage. Medium In episode 12 (season 1) which is called A Priest, a Doctor and a Medium Walk into an Execution Chamber, the little boy whose pinky got cut off, is playing with an emerald coloured yo-yo, probably a Duncan Imperial, in front of the infirmary. The Office In the Episode 'Diversity Day', Jim Has a yoyo in his desk Powerpuff Girls Z (Japanese version) Blossom's weapon is a y-oyo. She got her powers from Chemical Z when it was accidentally released into the town. All the Powerpuff Girls jumped in from of the chemical before it could hit the children it was going toward. The child Blossom saved was playing with a yo-yo, which is why Blossom's weapon is a yo-yo. ReBoot In "In the Belly of the Beast" Enzo throws a few Gravity Pulls, an Around the World-ish move, and then some Forward Passes to hit levers. Recess The episode "Gretchen and the Secret of Yo" (original air date 10-31-98) featured a story about yo-yos. In this episode, the character Gretchen Grundler seeks out the help of Tommy Tate A.K.A. the "Tickler" a yo-yo professional from the "old days" who was a 7-time national champion, and holds the secret to the long-lost trick "The Invisible Man", which consists of Forward Passes using two yo-yos to knock a pair of empty shoes, making them walk along the floor to create the illusion of an invisible man walking. Gretchen is given the Tickler's favorite golden yo-yo, and went on to compete at the Yappy Yo-Yo Pro Expo, making it to the final round with spoiled champion Alex Lorall. She defeated the arrogant Lorall with an amazing four-yo-yo routine, part of which having her perform the Invisible Man. This episode introduced the infamous trick "Invisible Man" which yo-yoers are often asked to perform but is actually impossible. Red Dwarf In episode 4 of Red Dwarf, the cat finds a yo-yo. He doesn't know what it is, but he's very excited about it because if you hold it by the stringy end, you can bat at the bally end, and if you hold it by the bally end, you can bat at the stringy end. Sabrina: The Animated Series (Sabrina the Teenage witch) Released 1999; Harvey Dwight Kinkle is seen yo-yoing as he and Sabrina are walking though school. Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town was a made for TV movie released in 1970. It normally plays on TV ever Christmas. There is two different scenes where yo-yos are seen one in which Santa is yo-yoing and another where the main villain is tempted with his childhood love of the yo-yo. Seinfeld The yo-yo made a return appearance on Seinfeld in "The Junior Mint" (original air date 3-18-93). Jerry uses a blue Imperial to do some simple tricks, before he and Kramer accidentally drop a junior mint into a surgery patient. The Simpsons *In the episode Bart the Lover, Bart's and Lisa's school (Springfield Elementary) gets caught up in a yo-yo craze. This episode sees a bunch of performers visit their school and do various different tricks, sparking the kids to take up playing with yo-yos. Later Bart plays with a yo-yo during class, breaks the class' fish tank ("Here's a little move I call 'Plucking the Pickle' ") and gets yo-yos banned. *In The Treehouse Of Horror IV(the fourth Halloween show original air date 10-30-95). The Shadow of Montgomery Burns, as Dracula, is seen doing the gravity pull as it is cast on the wall. *In the episode Treehouse of Horror XVII, in the segment titled "You Gotta Know When to Golem," the Golem at one point is sitting on top of Springfield Elementary School, yo-yoing Principal Skinner. *In the season 18 episode Springfield Up, there is a video of young Lenny playing with a yo-yo on the playground at school. *In "Homer Goes to College" Bart can be seen yo-yoing while on the couch. *In "Rosebud" Bumblebee Man has a giant yo-yo, then Burns pushes him off screen. *In "Lemon of Troy" Bart writes his name in wet cement, imagines the future where they bring him back and he amazes them with his yo-yo. *In "Jaws Wired Shut" Bart tells Homer he's going to make a "human yo-yo," and that Homer should say something if he doesn't want him to. Homer can't talk. Then we see Milhouse in an outfit with goggles and everything. *A number of yo-yo tricks are named after words or phrases from Simpsons episodes, such as 'Kwyjibo' and 'Purple Monkey Dishwasher'. *During season 21 episode 13 "The color yellow" Milford tells a story by starting the tale saying "I was reading about one of Thomas Jefferson marvelous inventions" (with a picture of a self winding yo-yo). The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour 1988-1989 "The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour" was reintroduced with Tom and Dick Smothers again hosting it. During this show they would often have a segment where Tom would became the "Yo-Yo Man" during these segments they would talk about the "state of yo" which got yo-yos out there in a big way. A portion of each episode featured the Yo-Yo Man in various adventures. *One segment featured Tommy as "double yo seven", an international yo-yo man of mystery, and veteran character actor Geoffrey Lewis as "Yofinger" who carried a giant pair of scissors with which to cut “double yo sevens” string. *Another Yo-Yo Man Segment featured comedian Paul Rodriquez and Yo-Yo Man's adventures in the "Bar-E-YO", *This segment was of a magic trick with then- popular magician Harry Blackstone Jr. *Two other episodes include musical numbers **One being a number with a yo-yo "hoe-down" featuring yo-yo greats Dr. Tom Kuhn, Daniel Volk, Harvey Lowe and Tommy. **The other musical number is a Broadway style show featuring Harvey Lowe as a yo-yoing cop on the beat and Dale Myrberg as a man on the street caught up in the state of yo. The Sopranos In one episode (first season) a crack dealer named "Yo-Yo Mendez" is standing on a corner, playing with a yo-yo. When he doesn't have enough money to pay Chris, Chris chokes him with his yo-yo string and smashes the yo-yo. South Park Chef's Salty Chocolate Balls (original air date 8-19-97) Kenny is seen playing with a yo-yo right before he is killed on South Park. Suite Life of Zack and Cody In the episode "Hotel Inspector" Zack is seen throwing a yo-yo around in an around the world claiming to be studying "Centrifigal Force" and it comes off his finger to go into Mr. Moesby's coffee mug as he is talking to someone. Challenge of the Super Friends In the season one episode Giants of Doom (original air date 10/29/1978) The Toyman, being a giant, captures Wonder women with her magic lasso and yo-yos her. Chousoku Spinner/Super Yo-Yo A Japanese anime series detailing a young man named Shunichi Domoto, who takes up yo-yoing and eventually participates in a major tournament event, all in a bid to defeat the reigning champion Seito Hojoin. Tale Spin In "The Time Bandit", Kit Cloudkicker is yo-yoing, and it hits him in the face. tbs STORY|line Mr. Yo-Yo, Bob Rule was featured on tbs STORY|line, along with a visit to the Georgia State Yo-Yo Contest. The video is available from tbs STORY|line videos. Tripping the Rift In Tripping the Rift (Season 2, Episode 4, Ghost Ship), Chody and his crew board a ghost ship. While waiting for a gold coin to fall down a shaft, Chode is seen playing with a yo-yo to pass the time. In this sci-fi comedy series, Chode, a three-eyed, purple alien with green spots, plays the lead role as the captain of the smuggling spaceship. VH1 The yo-yo was featured in the VH1 special I love toys. Footage was from How To Be a Player, the World Yo-Yo Contest and the 1998 National yo-yo contest. Wanna Bet? Wanna Bet? is a game show in which "Hollywood Stars" bet on random challenges to see if the contestants can pull them off. During the Wanna Bet? Season Finale Show air date of 09/03/08, in the second Segment. They have a yo-yo Challenge. The Challenge has yo-yoers Ken Russell, Jennifer Baybrook, and Joseph Harris attempting to light 100 matches doing loops in 2 minutes... They are unsuccessful, but it is still great entertainment. Wife Swap Steve Brown with his wife Marlee were participants on the show Wife Swap. During Wife Swap episodes participants trade spouses for a time, then the craziness happens. Steve was seen yo-yoing many times throughout the episode. (Air date Fri. Nov 7, 2008) Wipe-Out Game Show Brent Williams, an older contestant, was yo-yoing on stage and in an application video on the Top 25 most memorable moments of the game show Wipe-Out. (Fall 2008) Xiaolin Showdown The two Sheng Gong Wu the Ying and Yang Yo-yos are used to go in the Ying Yang World Yu Yu Hakusho During the Dark Tournament one of the main characters, Kuwabara, faces a demon kid, Rinku, who uses yo-yos as weapons. Yo-yos in the Movies A Christmas Story (1983) At about 5:40 into the movie, they talk about a guy who swallows a yo-yo on a bet. Later in the movie there are two yo-yos in the teachers drawer of confiscated stuff. BEE Movie (DreamWorks 2007) During the scene near the end of the movie (11346) Barry the Bee is giving a motivational speech as his airplane crashes and then it flashs to a seen of three “Pollen Jocks” sitting around a table, one is playing with a yo-yo. Bruce Almighty (Universal Pictures 2003) On the DVD cover, the world is a yo-yo. Canonball Run 2 (Golden Harvest Company 1984) In this movie the Smothers Brothers (Tommy Smothers) always had his looper. Child's Play 3 (Universal 1991) Chucky (Voiced by Brad Dourif) chokes a guy with a yo-yo. Der Wixxer (Falcom Media 2004) In the German parody film Der Wixxer the inspector is a yo-yo player and uses his yo-yo as a weapon to catch a bad guy. Movie database link Dragnet (Universal 1987) Kip Striebeck (Tom Hanks) fumbles with a yo-yo by a fountain in one scene. Ernest Goes to Africa (Action Entertainment 1997) There's a mix up involving stolen diamonds which Ernest (Jim Varney) made into a yo-yo(made by Brad Countryman for the film) and gives it to his would be girlfriend, Rene(Linda Kash). After the bad guys come looking for the stolen diamonds and kidnap Rene, all of her fantasies come true as Ernest has to go to Africa to rescue her. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Jim Carrey is under the table in his "young child" memory. He has a giant yo-yo. Fantasia 2000 (Walt Disney studios 1999) A segment in this Disney film explores the relationship between man and nature, or : what happens when you give a yo-yo to a flamingo? Set to classical music by Camille Saint-Saens. Goodburger (Nickelodeon films 1997) Dexter (Keenan Thompson) tells Ed (Kell Mitchell) about a light up yo-yo that his father gave him as a small child, Later on in the film Ed gives Dexter a yo-yo as a sign of friendship Grease (Paramount 1978) As the Pink Ladies walk through the school yard, a guy can be seen playing with a yo-yo in the background. The Interview (Columbia Pictures 2014) While Seth Rogen is in China traveling to the rendezvous point, there is a shot of him riding on an ox-cart, he takes a photo. Sitting in the front of the ox-cart is CLYW Player Harrison Lee, who is actually yo-yoing in the shot (though it is quick and difficult to see). He is listed in the credits as "Yo-Yo Boy." James Bond: Octopussy (MGM 1983) One of the bad guys uses a giant yo-yo constructed of two giant saw blades in attempt to kill James Bond during the scenes on Octopussy’s island. Kalifornia (Polygram 1993) Early Grayce (Brad Pitt) gives his ditzy girlfriend Adele (Juliette Lewis) a yo-yo to keep her occupied. She plays with it throughout the film. Meet The Deedles (Buena Vista 1998) Two yo-yo scenes: Mr Nemo (Robert Englund) is golfing, when Mr Crabbe (Richard Lineback) interrupts his swing by throwing some gravity pulls and forward passes, in the middle of the film; Mr Crabbe attacks the Deedles (Steve Van Wormer, Paul Walker) with two yo-yos. Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium (Mandate Pictures 2007) When the account-mutant arrives at the toy store, and is talking to Mahoney, a kid walks by in the background while yo-yoing. When the store has a "temper tantrum", Aidan Orange, a yo-yoer and contortionist runs by the camera with his arms and YoYoJam yo-yos wrapped around his head, yelling: "Somebody give me a hand!". One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (Warner Home Video 1975) At some point near the begining the camera pans side to side showing a hallway and a patient is in the background yo-yoing School of Rock (Paramount Pictures 2003) There is a yo-yo sitting in Jack Black's car while him an the band are listening to music while driving in his car. Septien (Indie 2011) During the brothers' art show in the Church basement, a boy wearing a red BSA cap and shirt is seen playing with a green plastic yo-yo, likely a FH2. Speed Zone (Orion 1989) In this film, the Smothers Brothers play a pair race car drivers, and Tommy yo-yos in a couple of scenes. He does some neat loops out of a moving car in a scene toward the beginning of the film. The Substitute 2 (Live Films 1998) Treat Williams as the substitute uses a neat metal yo-yo to illustrate some points about the state of the world, and then to drive home a point that a student should have brought enough for everyone when he uses it to shatter a Snapple bottle that the student holds in his hand. The Philadelphia Story (MGM 1940) The Philadelphia has a seen where Dinah Lord (played by Virginia Weidler) Who is Tracy Lord's(played by Katharine Hepburn)is seen playing with a yo-yo in a scene toward the beginning of the film. Other notable Actors in this movie include, Cary Grant and Jimmy Stewart. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze (New Line Cinema 1991) (New Line Cinema 1991) Michelangelo uses a big red yo-yo (built by Brad Countryman for the film) to beat up some bad guys in the intro fight of the movie. He strikes a few bad guys with forward passes, and then uses a horizontal around the world to knock several of them to the ground. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3 (New Line Cinema 1993) While in Feudal Japan, Raphael gives a yo-yo to Yoshi, one of the kids. Toy Story 2 (Pixar Animation Studios 1999) (27:25) When Woody is captured and shown all of the Woody's Round-Up memorabilia he sees a yo-yo and says "Hey Howdy hay That's me; I'm on a yo-yo" Later in the movie Woody says to Buzz: "Oh, you should have seen it. There was a record player. And a yo-yo. Buzz, I was a yo-yo!" True Stories (Warner Bros. 1986) The climax of the film is a talent show, and two of the contestants (Edward Kwan and Otis Gray) do a yo-yo act. Wrongfully Accused (Morgan Creek Productions 1998) Ryan Harrison (Leslie Neilsen) is suspended by a wire (ala Mission Impossible) and things begin to fall from his pocket threatening to set the security system off. One of those things is a yo-yo, and he deftly executes a Brain Twister and Rock the Baby before replacing it safely. Yo-Yo Girl Cop (Magnolia Pictures 2007) Yo-Yo Girl Cop is is a Japanese live action film by Kenta Fukasaku. The movie closely follows the manga series which was written and illustrated by Shinji Wada. The main character uses a yo-yo as a weapon and fights crime. Zoolander (Paramount Pictures 2001) Steve Brown does all the yo-yo stunts in the movie, except the computer-generated yo-yo that saves the day at the end of the movie. Filmed shortly before the release of the original Freehand yo-yo, Steve used the prototype of an unreleased ball bearing version of the Duncan Trans-Axtion yo-yo. Yo-yos in Direct to Video Movies The Flash: The secret of Barry Allen(2004) Written by Geoff Johns; In the RED carpet section The Trickster, James Jesse who was one of the flashes enemy's but has now turned good and is working for the FBI. In his FBI office he is seen in a suit yo-yoing and in various scenes with a yo-yo on his desk. In the section Reconnected we again see The Trickster this time in his old trickster costume yo-yoing. Green Lantern: First Flight finds (2009) We find Hal Jordan as the Green lantern using his power ring to make a yo-yo and Rock the cradle with it, while he is waiting for someone. VeggieTales: Moe and the Big Exit (2007) When Mo (Larry boy) give up Dodge ball in favor of better choices/activities he gives his side kick a yo-yo and the side kick precedes to do loops with his yo-yo. Music videos Clint Daniels (When I Grow Up) In the Clint Daniels video for his country song "When I Grow Up" there is all sorts of yo-yoing. Producer Steven Goldmann set out to make a video that would become known as "that yo-yo video" and he was definitely Successful. This Video features the yo-yoing of John Stangle, Valerie Krantz, Joel Zink and Ryan Zink and Dale Myrberg. This is a must see. Go-Gos (Vacation) The go-gos Have a yo-yo appearance in there video "vacation" Jode with YoHans Walk (The Dog) Like An Egyptian Walk (The Dog) Like An Egyptian Video MTV yo-yo Bumper (Spring 1999) MTV uses a segment bumper featuring an unwinding yo-yo once in a while, 4 Non Blondes(what's up?) In 4 Non Blondes Video what's up? They have all sorts of swinging high in the air, and jumping around, but the best part is where they are playing with yo-yos. Yo-yo Songs or CDs Buck-O-Nine I'm The Man (twenty eight teeth and "The Big Hit" soundtrack) This song casually mentions "I gave you the yo-yo". Jode with YoHans Walk (The Dog) Like An Egyptian A 1998 song and video by the pop artist Jode, which was a revamp of the popular Bangles tune, and featured sound clips of Yo-Hans Van Dan Elzen talking about wanting to teach the world to yoyo, and naming off various yoyo tricks. The song reached number 48 on the UK charts. The Kinks Yo-Yo '' From the Kinks 1982 album "Give The People What They Want". This wasn't a song about yoyos, essentially, but about a girl treating him like a yo-yo. The lyrics included "Like a YoYo. Just like a YoYo on a string." and "First you love me, then you don't. I'm up and down like a yo-yo". Rick Cuhna ''Yo-Yo Man A hard to find single from the 1970s, cute little country rock song about being on the road as a traveling yo-yo man. The Smothers Brothers also recorded a brief version of this song, The "Dancin' Yo-Yo" The Yo-Yo Man's theme Music and can be ordered at the Smothers Brothers web site www.smothersbrothers.com 44 hyper Warp Speed A Japanese release featuring a song about THP's Alex Garcia Kenichi Nakamura Yo Check A Japanese song, about THP Japans Nakamura Larry Gross: Its Yo-Yo Time! (Its Yo-Yo Time!) Is a song that was sold a while back The Osmond Brothers: Yo-Yo (The Osmond Brothers Greatest Hits) A catchy little song by the kings of bubblegum pop in the sixties and seventies. Mandario Music Yo-Yo Mania A 5 track yo-yo music CD. It comes from a cool group from Austria who have been hanging with the likes of Harry Baier (creator of the Moonstar). Cool Caribbean beat. It was available at Infinite Illusions a while back Wham! Wake me up before you go-go (If You Were There, The Best Of Wham!) Wake me up before you go-go! don't leave me hanging on the line to yo-yo! Wake me up before you go-go! don't want to miss it when you hit that high! (what's wrong with you people why am I the only one singing?) Yo-Yo Honey YO-YO (Voodo Soul) It's a song called yo-yo. Yo-Yo You Cant play with my Yo-Yo (Make Way For The Motherlode) A funky rap song by a funky rap artist. Yo-yos in Video Games Nightmare Ned Your weapon is a yoyo. Conker: Live and Reloaded Don't move, and Conker will play with a yo-yo, do around the world, etc. Cool Spot (SNES) Sponsored by 7UP. Play as the red spot from the 7UP logo, and use a yo-yo to do several things throughout the game. While idling in the game, it throws it's yo-yo out of boredom. Crash Bandicoot Warped (PS1) Crash whips out a big purple yo-yo if you let him stand there long enough. He can walk the dog, does a forward pass and around the world. Duncan Man Game (Shockwave / Flashplayer) You play as the Duncan Man who uses a yo-yo to defend himself from tops that Steve Brown and others throw. There were two versions of the game made. http://www.yo-yo.com Earthbound (SNES) A yo-yo is a possible weapon of the main character, Ness. He also has and uses one in Super Smash Brothers (N64), Super Smash Brothers Melee (Gamecube), and Super Smash Brothers Brawl (Wii). Earthbound 2 (GBA) Lucas, one of the side characters, also has a yo-yo as a possible weapon (in addition to the yo-yo that Ness can use). Flight of the Amazon Queen The main character plays with a yo-yo while waiting for something to happen at the beginning of the game. Frak A platform game on the BBC Micro, featuring a caveman explorer armed with a yo-yo. The Goonies 2 (NES) The main weapon you start with is a blue yo-yo. Guilty Gear series (Various systems) Bridget, one of the playable characters, first appearing in Guilty Gear XX, fights with two yo-yos. Yo-yo tricks are performed on some of the moves, including a star figure and Soloham. Indigo Prophecy (aka Fahrenheit) Carla uses yo-yo in minigame that you play (yo-yo can be seen on her desk. When you pick it up she says, "it's completely idiotic, but it helps me think." Rogue Galaxy (PS2) An action RPG created by Sony. One of the characters that joins the party, Jupis, uses an electrified yo-yo in one of his abilities. Runescape In the popular massive multi-player online game, a yo-yo was given out by Santa Claus as the 2004 holiday item. Tricks you can do with it include play-with (normal throw) , walk the dog, and loop. StarTropics (NES) An adventure game somewhat similar to The Legend of Zelda, you play a young star pitcher named Mike Jones, who was visiting his uncle Dr. Steve Jones on C-Island after receiving a letter from him, only to discover that he is actually missing. You meet a local chief who breaks the bad news to you and in effort to help on your search for your uncle, the chief gives you a special artifact; the Island Yo-Yo, one of many weapons in the game. Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble The Youthful Protégé, CAPTAIN BLUE JR., uses a yo-yo as his fighting weapon. Wario Ware: Touched (NDS) Under the toys section there is a yo-yo you can play with. Yo!Noid (NES) The Yo!Noid videogame was released sometime during the summer of 1990 by CapCom for the Nintendo Entertainment System.And you went through many levels fighting enemies with the Noids Magic yo-yo. i'Phone Game' An IPhone app was developed by game developing company Posimotion in collaberation with Dncuan. The app is called Duncan YO-YO! and is currently available on the app store and on Posimotion's website. The game features 3-D models of 18 diffrent yo-yos, such as the Butterfly, the Pulse, and the Dragonfly. Yo-yos in Comic Books Flaming Carrot On the cover of issue #13 of Flaming Carrot Comics, the title character is impressing several girls in bikinis by playing with a yo-yo. Madman The title hero can occasionally be seen with yo-yos. http://www.aaapop.com/images/covers/KitchenSink/MadmanOddityOdyssey1st.jpg The comic's author Mike Allred also produced two promotional yo-yos, a Madman logo Duncan Professional and a hand painted wood yo-yo. Punisher Yo-yo, a super-villian, made his first and last appearance in Issue #50. Yo-yos in Books Stop Time The novel Stop Time by Frank Conroy contains a chapter about the main character becomes obsessed with yo-yoing when he is a young boy. Joe Mitchell read the chapter on Yoyoradio. Super YoYo Super YoYo is also a manga about yoyos. Horton Hears a Who The Who, Jo-Jo, is playing with a yo-yo when the mayor of Who-Ville stops him and makes him yell "YOPP!" to save their world. External Link * Brazilian Yo-yo Association media page - includes magazines, newspapers and website appearances by Brazilian players